


Catharsis

by Swimly (Pandsiper)



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shibari, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandsiper/pseuds/Swimly
Summary: Chiyuki, an aspiring Domme, wants to learn from the best, and Decim is the best. But when she sees how coldly he performs, she's not sure he can teach her all that much.A slow burning not-quite-romance as Chiyuki learns the art of domination under the guidance of Decim, as he services all manner of guests.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Lord it has been actual years since I wrote a fanfiction. I don't know what this is or where it's going but here it is.
> 
> Thanks to my buddy Lukah for beta reading this for me.

> He used white rope.

        Others used red, or black, or even purple. Decim, however, used white. It matched his dress shirt, starched with crisp creases in the sleeves— and his silky hair, soft and fair like moonlit snow.

        To watch him work was a rarity. Some of the other Doms who worked from within the top floor of the renovated warehouse were quite public. They allowed viewings or offered demos for guests, showcasing their skills and flaunting talented subs under practiced hands. Instead, Decim was very private; he allowed only his clients and the occasional spotter to occupy his space—unless his guests requested an audience, of course.

        Decim was working silently with a young woman perched on a barstool in the middle of the room, quiet piano music lilting through the air as he deftly wound thin, silky ropes around her bare, pale body. He checked his work frequently, two fingers tucked under the rope to be certain it was neither too loose nor too tight, as he tied loops and knots in intricate designs across her back and chest.

 

        Chiyuki stood by Ms. Nona, the manager of the establishment, watching quietly. They stayed tucked into the entryway so as not to disturb the carefully executed scene Decim had established for his guest.

        As he worked with the ropes, he reminded her, Chiyuki mused, of a spider coiling his prey in sinuous thread, preparing them to be devoured with the same absent minded muscle memory one might use while preparing a sandwich for lunch.

        Decim finished tying back a knot that forced her porcelain legs apart, drawing a shallow gasp from her flushed lips. He spoke, low and quiet, “Color.” It was more statement than request for response.

        “G-green…” the woman huffed breathlessly. Her skin was swollen and pink, save for what was flushed white under the intricately tied ropes.

        “You are still quite new to this,” he said plainly, voice monotone, “and I can tell you are reaching your limit.”

        His long strides were silent as he circled the stool, his bare feet a strange contrast with his otherwise smart and precisely dressed form. He paused only a moment as he walked in front of her, eyes lingering on the dip of her pussy, muscles pulsing with her heartbeat, skin slick, nearly dripping onto the leather seat of the barstool.

        As he passed by her trembling leg, he gently touched her knee. She visibly shivered. “You have been quite well behaved, though. Would you like a reward?”

        “Yes, sir… Please…”

        He moved back around in front of the woman, blocking the scene from Chiyuki’s view. With his left hand tucked behind his back, Decim went to work, his right hand sliding lightly up the woman's leg and out of sight. She was soon screaming in agonizing pleasure, unable to writhe away from whatever lewd dance his hand was performing.

        Chiyuki’s imagination made short work of the blanks left behind.

        In less than a minute, the woman was slumped against her bindings, body spent- the echo of her climax lingering in the room like a too-warm blanket.

        “Lovely.” Decim’s voice was just as low and monotone as before, as he drew back his hand, now dripping wet, strings of white fluid dancing between his fingers not unlike his own white ropes.

        “Wait.” The order was cool and plain- Unfaltering as he stepped out of sight.

        “-ssir” The woman’s slurred response was barely audible.

        Chiyuki heard the quiet squeak of a sink faucet, the slosh of water as Decim washed up. When he returned to the woman, he untied her ropes with such ease and grace that Chiyuki found it hard to believe it had taken over half an hour to tie them in the first place.

        As the ropes fell by the wayside, so too did the woman. Decim caught her as she slumped over and he carefully carried her to a lounge in a part of the room sectioned off by folding screens. He tucked a thin sheet around her and poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the side table nearby.

        “We are finished. Rest as long as you would like.” And with a final touch on her shoulder, he left her there.

        Decim approached the entry as if he'd known the precise moment Ms. Nona and Chiyuki had entered and bowed at the waist. “Good evening, ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting. Come on in. Sit down.”

        “You sure she's good to be on her own?” Ms. Nona gestured to the woman curled up on the lounge.

        Decim nodded. “She is quite hands-off in her preferences for aftercare.”

        Ms. Nona shrugged and lead Chiyuki further into the room, a lavish bar coming into view. The counter was made of thick, dark wood, and it was lined with four luxurious leather and brass barstools, the fifth still sitting in the middle of the room.

        They sat down as Decim stepped behind the counter, all manner of beverage lining the shelves on the wall behind him, and began mixing a drink. They were silent as he filled their glasses and Chiyuki wondered if Decim had a bar of his own outside of his quiet corner of the warehouse.

        Finally, after swallowing her drink in one go, Nona piped up.

        “Decim, this is Chiyuki. You were asking for an assistant. Chiyuki came in asking to learn how to be a Domme. She can help you, you can mentor her. Two birds, one stone.”

        At Nona’s words, Decim, for a moment, almost looked surprised, “Thank you, Nona.”

        He turned to Chiyuki and nodded, “I look forward to working with you, Miss Chiyuki.” Though his face gave Chiyuki the impression that the man had never looked forward to anything in his life.

        Chiyuki was glad to be an affectionate person by nature because she doubted Decim could teach her anything in regards to the more subtle and romantic side of Domination. The man appeared to her to be about as capable of warmth as a walk-in freezer. He hadn’t smiled once since they'd arrived and she honestly wouldn't be surprised to discover he didn't know how to smile at all.

        It was hard to believe this was the infamous Decim, one of the most well known Doms in the scene, and easily the most outwardly respected one in the area. When Nona had told her she would be mentored by Decim, Chiyuki was afraid she'd be too star-struck to function. After watching how coldly he performed though, she was a little confused as to how he earned his reputation.

        As Nona stood to leave, she leaned into Chiyuki and whispered, “Teach him how to feel things, would you?” And then she was out the door, letting it close behind her with a soft click.

        After a few moments of quiet, the woman Decim had left on the lounge emerged from behind the screens, fully dressed. She nodded toward them. “Thank you, sir.”

        “You are welcome.” Decim replied as he stoically dried a glass. And soon, she was gone as well. Chiyuki was left alone at the bar with Decim.

        A pregnant silence fell over them.

        After a full minute, Decim set down the glass.

        “Well, Miss Chiyuki,” he looked at her with eyes knowing, yet empty, “let us begin.”


End file.
